<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kluguro Drabbles by PancakethePikachu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867891">Kluguro Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakethePikachu/pseuds/PancakethePikachu'>PancakethePikachu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakethePikachu/pseuds/PancakethePikachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got introduced to Puyo Puyo Tetris around the end of June and have been obsessed with it ever since, so here's a collection of random one shots about my two fave bois. Yes I ship them. I very much do. They work so well together.</p><p>Beware random, unexplained headcanons</p><p>I do have a LINE account I post Kluguro doodles to! I don't post very often but if you're interested I think this should be the link? https://timeline.line.me/?utm_medium=windows&amp;utm_source=desktop&amp;utm_campaign=GNB_timeline</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maguro Sasaki/Klug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klug wasn’t the type to busy himself with concepts of love. Emotions in general, aside from his ego and pride, were an alien concept, a message through space that petered out before it could reach his satellites. He’s had the bitter crush of defeat yes, and he absolutely despises it. Despite his anger and pride, he’s not one for struggles. If things start leaning away from his plans, he’s quick to panic. Comes his surprise when one day, he finds himself unable to grasp the bounding beats within his chest when a certain purple haired bowl cutted brat comes along with his two friends skipping happily behind him. Maguro flips back his bangs, and Klug is hit with a sudden rush of something strange- a tension he’s never felt before- a feeling that causes his face to heat up and his entire demeanor to fluster. He hates it, yet found the feeling oddly alluring. </p><p>Perhaps it was what Feli always went on and on about- fate. Destiny. Something something, tarot cards. Klug couldn’t remember, and he didn’t want to, he adjusted his glasses, gave a small huff, and closed his book with an unintentional slam. This draws the attention of someone he’d much rather not deal with today, Professor Accord. </p><p>“Klug, are you feeling alright?” She inquires, adjusting her glasses, “You’ve been rather spacious lately.”</p><p>“Everything is alright, Professor,” Klug starts, but the look on his professor’s face said otherwise and he sighs. He knows better than to lie to Ms. Accord. “Alright, perhaps not. I’ve seemed to have quite a dilemma and I’m unsure of how to solve it.” He admits shamefully. </p><p>“Ah I see,” Professor Accord giggles, “What’s the problem? Perhaps I can help.”</p><p>“W-well,” Klug stutters, face blushing. “Is it wrong for… say… a male to have feelings for another male? Hypothetically, of course.”</p><p>“Oh of course there’s nothing wrong with that,” Another giggle, “But what’s with the sudden inquire about homosexuality?”</p><p>“Nothing in particular,” Klug replies, hoping that the glare upon his glasses can hide his flushed cheeks. “Just had a sudden curiosity.”</p><p>Not the whole truth, but not necessarily a lie either. That was fine, Klug could get away with it a few times, he has done so in the past. On the walk home, Klug held his head low in thought, only really aware of where his feet were taking him and the ground on which they stepped on. Sometimes a grasshopper flashed in his peripheral vision, causing him to flinch back instinctively in surprise, only to realize how silly it was to be afraid of a mere insect. </p><p>He knew, whether now or later, that he would have to confront Maguro about it all… Perhaps now he should gather his courage. </p><p>Inhaling deeply, Klug pushed himself forward. It’s been a few weeks since he last made that resolve for himself, and while he didn’t feel entirely ready, he felt as ready as he’ll ever be. Thankfully, Maguro was right there, alongside Amitie and Ringo who were talking excitingly amongst each other. Typical girls. </p><p>“Greetings Maguro,” Klug managed to squeak out, already fighting the urge to blush. Maguro looked up, at this point Amitie and Ringo were walking off, not realizing that they were leaving Maguro behind. </p><p>“Heya Klug~” Maguro sang, freeing one of his hands from his pockets to wave in greeting. “What can i do for you~?”</p><p>Klug adjusted his glasses. It’s now or never.</p><p>“I just wanted to discuss with you privately something of interest that has piqued my curiosity.”</p><p>“Go on~”</p><p>“W-well, you see,” Klug stammered, already feeling his cheeks start to heat up. “I-I’m not one for… emotions. However I seem to have come to a dilemma. A-around you… It seems that- well. You see. It seems... “</p><p>Klug yanked at his collar, clearing his throat. He was thankful that Maguro was patient and didn’t say anything to make the situation more awkward. </p><p>“It seems that… w-well, I get a sort of… tension… w-whenever I’m around you. So I came to get an answer! I’m not sure what this… feeling is… but it’s been driving me insane and I haven’t been able to figure it out myself- regrettably.”</p><p>Maguro laughed, raising a hand to pat Klug on the shoulder reassuringly. </p><p>“From what I hear, you’re in love with me.”</p><p>“Ah I see… Wait WHAT?!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s quite natural around me, ya know, my curse and all that,” Maguro said in an attempt to quickly calm the purple clad boy down. “If I’m gonna be fair… I’ve actually been quite… interested in you too.” He shamefully admitted, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>Klug’s jaw worked, face completely red, before he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. </p><p>“I-I see, then… well…”</p><p>“You available tomorrow?” Maguro suddenly piped up, “Around 3pm?”</p><p>“Huh?” Klug rose a brow, “For what reason?”</p><p>“To take you out on a date,” Maguro shrugged nonchalantly, “So, are you free?”</p><p>“O-oh… uh… I believe I should be… yes…” </p><p>“Swingin~” Maguro cooed, patting Klug’s shoulder. “See you then Darling~”</p><p>As Maguro turned to walk away, following the path in which his two friends had disappeared on, Klug was left standing befuddled, clutching his tome tightly to his chest as his face burned with the heat of the sun. </p><p>Oddly enough, he was looking forward to tomorrow… but that was just plain ridiculous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Night Studies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The library is the first place for Maguro to check whenever he wants to find his boyfriend. Klug always nestled comfortably in his cozy corner, hunched over reading diligently at some new line of literature that peaked his interest. Sometimes he took notice of Maguro, sometimes he didn’t- it was always a coin toss. </p><p>Tonight seemed like another one of those days where Klug had busied himself studying another spell that kept his interest for the entire day- so much so that he hardly noticed that night had arisen. Maguro has been waiting patiently for his boyfriend to come home, but when the clock hit midnight, and his eyes were starting to droop against his will, he decided to go out and attempt to convince Klug to come home.</p><p>Surprise, surprise, Klug was there mumbling over a novel with only a small candle lit, his hand gripping the quill with precision as it furiously scratched at the parchment. Maguro gave a tired sigh, lifted a hand to run his fingers through his hair, and waddled up to his busied boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey Darling, whatchu doing~?”</p><p>Klug’s head snapped up from his work, so quickly Maguro had flinched. Through the lens of his glasses, the nerd’s eyes were twitching.</p><p>“Can’t you see I’m busy Maguro? This spell is incredibly complicated! And I need all my focus!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, relax dear.” Maguro smiled, moving a chair up beside Klug. “I was just getting worried, it’s past midnight ya know.”</p><p>“Past... what now?” Klug asked, his twitching eyes widening in surprise. “Has it really been that long?”</p><p>“Yesir!” Maguro hummed, traveling a hand to the pages of the book and closing it.</p><p>“Hey!” Klug exclaimed attempting to stop his boyfriend. “I haven’t bookmarked the page! Maguro stop it! I’m serious I was this close to- mmmph!”</p><p>Usually Klug would have rambled like an angry old man about this and that, but a pair of lips always seemed to stop him these days.</p><p>“Come on home and get some rest won’t cha?” Maguro smiles upon pulling away. “You can’t study at your best without some rest!”</p><p>Klug, who has softened up immensely from the kiss, sighed and adjusted his glasses- trying to regain composure. His blushing face wasn’t helping him much though.</p><p>“Indeed. You’re right.” Klug then looks around, making sure no one was in earshot of them. With it being the dead of night- of course there was no one. “I’m surprised you haven’t already gone to sleep. You’ve got nothing to do all day.”</p><p>“I was waiting for you silly!” Maguro chuckled, sliding his hand over his boyfriend’s, resting on the worn leather binding. “Let’s go home and cuddle~”</p><p>Klug gave an uncharacteristic pout, his blushing face making it all the more cuter. To anyone else, Klug would’ve looked ridiculous, but Maguro could see that he truly was exhausted and needed rest.</p><p>“Very well, but the moment the sun rises I want to be back here to study.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>Needless to say, Klug did not get back to his studies the moment the sun rose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just some Assistance...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally Klug is the type to bury his nose into a book and disappear in its fictional world, with no care of what reality had to offer him. This stayed relatively the same even after Maguro had asked him out, albeit he has become more observant and alert- fearing that someone would see him in a vulnerable state with his boyfriend. Thankfully Maguro understood and would always consult him in the comfort of their own home- it went like this for a while.</p><p>So imagine Klug’s surprise when he notices a glum expression on his boyfriend’s features upon arriving home. He set down his tea, closed his book, and got up to greet him.</p><p>“You’re not looking too well Maguro,” Klug says, his voice slightly edged with concern. Even around his boyfriend, he tried not to appear too weak. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“Hm~?” Maguro hummed, seemingly just now noticing that he’s entered the house. “Oh hey darling~!”</p><p>“Greetings to you too,” Klug frowned, “But something’s bothering you.”</p><p>“Aaaaaaah~?” Maguro hummed again, “Is it that obvious?”</p><p>Klug nodded, and Maguro dropped his smile.</p><p>“You know you can tell me,” Klug adjusted his glasses, as if doing so would help him see the problem clearer. “I may be emotionally dense at times but I suppose I could lend an ear, I hear it helps.”</p><p>“Oh?” Maguro chuckled weakly, moving brown strands out of the way as he kissed his boyfriend’s head. “Thanks darling~”</p><p>“Go on now, spill it. Something bothering you.” Klug huffed, getting impatient. </p><p>“Whoa, whoa! Slow down!” Maguro jokes, hands going to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulders and gently resting around Klug’s neck. “I’m getting there darling!”</p><p>Klug let out a small “Hmph!”, trying to push down his rising blush.</p><p>“Ya see...” Maguro started, his head swaying slightly in thought. “I’ve been thinking a lot about our last match together.”</p><p>“You mean the battle we had with the Dark Prince and Schezo?” Klug asked, to which Maguro nodded in clarification.</p><p>“It was pretty embarrassing!” He laughed, “I was knocked out in two seconds!”</p><p>Klug adjusted his glasses once more before a look of realization crossed his face.</p><p>“Oh! You mean you feel guilty about me having to battle on my own?” Maguro nodded again, to which Klug let out a hearty laugh. “Is that what’s causing you so much grief! You don’t have to worry about me Maguro, with my brilliance, no one can beat me.”</p><p>“Most certainly not.” Maguro hummed, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead again. “But I want us to battle together, ya know?”</p><p>“Ah, I see now.” Klug smiled, “Would you like me to give you some tips then? I usually don’t share my knowledge with others because they don’t have the intelligence to understand but... I know you will.”</p><p>“Oh geez you mean it?” Maguro smiled, his hands falling off his boyfriend’s shoulders to his hands, giving them a tight squeeze. “Thanks darling! Let’s get started right away!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You mean a Kiss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how are things going with Maguro?”</p><p>Klug jumped, an inhumane sound of surprise escaping his lips as he struggled to now fall out of his chair- failing to catch his book.</p><p>“P-professor Accord! Wh- how?” Klug cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses to regain composure. “Good evening Professor.”</p><p>Ms. Accord giggled, picking up the fallen book. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”</p><p>“It’s quite alright Professor,” Klug replies with a modest smile. “Is there anything I can assist you today?”</p><p>“Well,” Ms. Accord sings, “You can tell me how things are going along with you and Maguro.”</p><p>Upon hearing such a request, Klug reeled back in shock, his face burning a hot red. </p><p>“H-h-h-how do you know, Professor?” He sputters, feeling his heart race in both embarrassment and dread. Was it really that obvious?</p><p>“Well it’s quite obvious Klug,” Accord giggles, answering the unspoken question. “Maguro spends more time at the school, and you two always accompany each other on the walk home after classes.”</p><p>“I believe such information is classified as personal Professor,” Klug states, now regaining some of his scattered brain cells. </p><p>“Not to mention the multiple occasions Maguro shows up with a lunch for you-“</p><p>“Professor!”</p><p>Ms. Accord giggled once more, taking a guilty joy in teasing her brightest student. Klug is quite frankly, unimpressed, as his face has become an uncharacteristically dark shade of red and he was breaking out into a cold sweat- panic lining his entire being. </p><p>“Well I best take my leave, good job on your test Klug. I expected nothing less from my brightest student.”</p><p>Upon that ending statement, Klug seemingly reverted to his original self- adjusting his glasses with a prideful smile.</p><p>“Of course, I always ace the tests.”</p><p>Ms. Accord giggled once more and took her leave, leaving Klug once more to be alone in the cavern of books. He sighs, turning back to the novel he was reading originally, realizing that upon the fall- he had lost his page.</p><p>“Drats,” he cursed under his breath, opening the covers again to try and find his original place. Upon finding it, he attempts to pick up from where he left off, but his mind is now starting to wonder.</p><p>Maguro, Maguro, Maguro- </p><p>Klug sighed, marking his page and shutting the book. Reading now would be impossible now that he was thinking about his boyfriend.</p><p>He lifts a hand to his lips, lightly tracing the pads of his fingers across the silky skin. Maguro’s lips were much silkier- no matter how many times they’ve kissed, Klug always gets sent to Cloud 9. </p><p>“....” Klug ponders a moment, checking the time. He should get going, unless he wants to keep someone waiting. </p><p>“Hey Darling~” Maguro was standing outside the school gate, greeting Klug with a wide smile. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Klug smiled, realizing that he was and pulled it back, clearing his throat. “I effortlessly aced a test as expected.”</p><p>“Swingin!” Maguro cooed, taking Klug’s hand, ignoring the nerd with a bowl cut’s protests. “Professor Accord dropped by to say hi.”</p><p>“I-is that so?” Klug stuttered, “She came by me too.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Maguro hummed, starting to lead Klug away from the school and towards the path home- gravel crunching under their feet. “What did she say?”</p><p>Klug remained silent for a moment, Maguro looking at him with curiosity. He watched as Klug’s face began to progressively get redder and redder as he was in deep thought, and eventually Klug cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses- turning to look at him- struggling to maintain eye contact.</p><p>“Are you aware that when two people engage in a commonly practiced form of affection that it releases abnormal amounts of dopamine and-“</p><p>Maguro shut him up with a kiss right then and there. </p><p>“Shucks Klug~!” he laughed upon pulling away, “You can just say you wanted to kiss~!”</p><p>Klug adjusted his glasses with a small “Hmph!”</p><p>“I could. But it sounded far too illiterate for someone of high intellect like me.”</p><p>“Whatever you say~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eavesdroppers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Klug hasn’t shown up for classes at all,” Amitie expressed, her face showing concerned, “So you think he’s alright?”</p><p>“I don’t know, and I don’t care,” Feli growled, trying to focus on reading a new spell, “Good riddance he’s gone.”</p><p>“Feli!” Amitie whined, “What if something real bad happened? Like he got hurt or broke something? Don’t you care?”</p><p>“Nope, now can you leave me to my studies?”</p><p>Pouting but also knowing that she wasn’t getting anywhere with the goth weirdo, she decided to drop it and find someone else who would care. Just her luck, she ran into Professor Accord.</p><p>“Professor!” Amitie cheered, running up to her with her face contorted in concern. “Do you have any idea where Klug is?”</p><p>“Oh?” Ms. Accord hummed, Popoi mimicking the noise with a small meow of thought. “I don’t actually. He’s been getting all his work done though so I’m sure nothing terrible has happened.”</p><p>“I see...” Amitie sighed, shoulders slumping.</p><p>“Mmm? Are you worried about Klug, Amitie?”</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>Ms. Accord smiled with a small giggle.</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about, why don’t you go talk with Ringo about it? I’m sure she can help.”</p><p>“You mean it?” Amitie beamed, thankful to have a direction to go. “Thanks Professor!”</p><p>Ms. Accord giggled as the peppy little girl ran off, Popoi chuckling as well.</p><p>“It won’t be long until she finds meow-out.” Popoi states.</p><p>“It won’t be long until the entire town finds out.” Accord giggles.</p><p>Meanwhile, Amitie had chased down Ringo and was rapidly firing her bottled disasters into the poor girl’s face. Multiple times Ringo had to intervene and ask Amitie to slow down and breath- but eventually she understood what the girl had her tits twisted over.</p><p>“Ah, come to think of it... Maguro has been gone a lot lately as well.” Ringo said randomly upon the realization. “You don’t think this is a coincidence right?”</p><p>“Would it?” Amitie fires back.</p><p>“Well there’s only one way to find out!”</p><p>So there they were, two obnoxious little girls running amuck through the town- kicking down doors to stores and restaurants and crashing the party of various marketplaces all in search of two boys with a bowl cut. They checked all the places they could, only to come up empty.</p><p>Empty, except for Ecolo.</p><p>“Heya Ringo!”</p><p>“Hey Ecolo,” Ringo groaned, “What do you want?”</p><p>“Oh nothing!” Ecolo sings, “Other than the fact I just walked past a strange sight-“</p><p>“Oh?” Amitie hummed, “What was it?”</p><p>“Well, it seemed like two boys just sitting together enjoying some tea.” Ecolo smiles, seeing that he’s grabbed the attention of the two girls.</p><p>“We’re they Klug and Maguro?” </p><p>“I dunno.”</p><p>Ringo and Amitie looked at each other- this was perhaps the only clue they were gonna get. Even if it led them in the wrong direction, they had to take the chance.</p><p>“If I battle you, will you tell us where they are?” Ringo proposed, to which Ecolo eagerly agreed. A few minutes later and the two girls were on their way. </p><p>“Look!” Amitie exclaimed rather loudly, to which Ringo quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and shushed. But Amitie’s finger was still pointing to somewhere, and Ringo followed its invisible line with her eyes, said eyes widening in surprise when she caught sight of what was happening. </p><p>They were too far to hear the conversation, but it appears that Maguro had told some sort of joke that made Klug laugh- both of them out of their usual attires- having a picnic in the middle of the woods. Ringo and Amitie shuffled closer, curiosity getting the better of them, and strained to hear. </p><p>“Oh there’s a cafe I would love to take you to!” Maguro hummed, downing a bottle of water.</p><p>“We’ll have to plan that for another day,” Klug replies, adjusting his glasses. Ringo and Amitie both agreed that it was weird seeing him out of his school attire and in casual wear, especially without his big hat. “This idea has done well so far, perhaps we could do this again. I do enjoy the privacy.”</p><p>“Score~” Maguro smiled, to which Klug playfully frowned at.</p><p>“Don’t be so full of yourself! I just said I enjoyed the privacy!”</p><p>“The privacy with me~”</p><p>“W-well! I-I meant! That’s to say-!!” Klug sputtered, face going red. Maguro laughed. </p><p>“I’m just teasing Darling~” He quavers, reaching into the picnic basket once more and pulling out a sandwich. Tuna by the looks of it, as Maguro dropped it quickly with disgust. “Eewww! I told my dad not to pack any fish food!”</p><p>“Well technically that’s food made from fish, though I’m relatively certain most fish will chow down on tuna and bread...” </p><p>“You know what I meant!”</p><p>It was Klug’s turn to burst out laughing.</p><p>“I find it quite ironic that you’re the son of a fishmonger and are named after a fish but you absolutely despise the water dwelling creatures.”</p><p>“I’m not like you!” Maguro jokes, lightening the taste after the sour first bite. “I can’t surround myself with one thing and then become an expert at it, it has the opposite effect on me!”</p><p>“Oh books aren’t just one thing Maguro,” Klug says with his index finger up in a ‘matter-of-fact’ way. “Each novel is unique and can carry hundreds upon thousands of pages of knowledge. Not that you’ll ever know.”</p><p>“Don’t beat me down because I never learned how to read.” Maguro pouted.</p><p>“WHAT??? Y-YOU NEVER LEARNED HOW TO READ????”</p><p>Maguro bursted out with laughter at Klug’s outburst, waving a hand to settle him down.</p><p>“That was a joke dear! That was a joke!”</p><p>“Oh it better be!”</p><p>Ringo and Amitie giggled quietly to themselves and decided that they’ve done enough eavesdropping for now, leaving the two to quarrel amongst themselves. But they both talked eagerly on the walk home, shocked and joyful that Maguro and Klug have found something in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tender Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight was beaming through the blinds that were trying desperately to keep it back and protect the slumbering bodies within. The sheets ruffled, signaling its failure, as a scattered brown haired boy sat up in bed with a grown- hand rubbing at squinted eyes trying to ward off the early morning tiredness. He goes to reach for his glasses, arm hovering across another body, to which said arm was grabbed by a stray hand and Klug was pulled down back into a snug cuddle.</p><p>“Hey! Maguro! I demand you let go of me at once!”</p><p>“Mmmmmmm.... no~” Maguro chuckles, kissing through his boyfriend’s hair. “It’s the weekend Darling, you can spar a couple extra minutes in bed.”</p><p>“I most certainly cannot! There’s a new spell I can be studying, or I could be reading a good book! Or any number of other productive things than just... laying here!” Klug presses his hands against Maguro’s chest and tries to push away, but Maguro has other ideas. He quickly lifts a hand to brush aside his violet bangs, flashing his boyfriend a loving smile. Klug’s attempts begin to weaken, his face going all red in seconds, and suddenly he wasn’t even trying anymore and allowed Maguro to pull him in close for a kiss.</p><p>“It’s been a while since you’ve seen my face hm~?”</p><p>Klug broke out into incoherent grumbles, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as he desperately clawed for control of his fluttering heart.</p><p>“That’s not fair and you know it.” Klug huffs, letting out a surprised yelp when Maguro suddenly has him pinned to the bed. He wants to complain, to protest and speak out that this was all so ridiculous- but staring up at the face of his boyfriend- he didn’t find the strength to do so. </p><p>Maguro leaned down a bit, hesitating for just a moment as if asking for permission. Klug swallowed and bridged the gap, lip to lip, the silkiest kiss they could have ever shared. Maguro has figured out a long time ago that when Klug was swooning over him, he was less tense and always a better kiss. </p><p>He decided to take advantage of this morning, peppering kisses along Klug’s jaw and neck, enjoying the noises of protest that escaped every once and the while, and the hands on his chest feebly trying to push him away. Klug’s face was so hot that Maguro could basically feel the heat radiating off of it. </p><p>“S-stop-“</p><p>Maguro ignores the plee, marking Klug gently on his neck. The nerd’s struggling has ceased and his muscles have gone from tense to relaxed- Maguro had that effect on him. </p><p>“Feel good~?” Maguro quavers, pausing for just a moment.</p><p>“Of course not,” Klug fires back weakly, to which his boyfriend chuckles and pecks his lips again before flopping beside him.</p><p>“If that’s the case then I’ll stop.”</p><p>Klug huffs, shuffling closer and shakily wrapping his arms around Maguro, eyes suddenly feeling very heavy. </p><p>“... maybe just a few minutes wouldn’t kill me.”</p><p>Maguro smiles and pulls his boyfriend close, pecking him again. When he pulls away, Klug still has his eyes closed, lips slightly perked- as if wanting more. He happily obliges. </p><p>“Hey Klug?”</p><p>“What is it now?”</p><p>“Oh nothing~” Maguro hummed, rubbing his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “I just want to say that I love you.”</p><p>“... ... ...” Klug inhaled deeply and let it out in a heavy sigh. “I... I have... a strong attraction to you as well.”</p><p>“Aww you won’t say it?”</p><p>“That’s the best you’ll get from me!” Klug exclaims, face still red. “You know I’m not aware of such emotions, let alone expressing them!”</p><p>Maguro laughed, lazily drawing lines on Klug’s back with his index finger.</p><p>“I know, I know~” another peck, “Don’t worry, I know you love me~”</p><p>In other circumstances, Klug would have started protesting- saying that no, he indeed did not- but today his heart speaks otherwise and Klug merely sighs.</p><p>“Whatever, just do that thing again.”</p><p>Maguro smiles and gently cups his boyfriend’s chin with a hand, pinched between index finger and thumb, tilting it upwards just a tiny bit- but enough to enter another deep and silky kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Werewolf Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klug’s eye twitched as he heard another whine emanate from the bedroom, his quill shaking in hand as he tried once more to write- only to be interrupted again with a louder more desperate whine.</p><p>With a growl of frustration, Klug threw his quill down and basically kicked his chair over has he stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door open.</p><p>“What do you want you noisy mutt??” He cries, eyes squinted in rage at the large wolf sitting upon the bed, the large tail wagging upon seeing the arrival of the nerd.</p><p>“Can’t you see I’m trying to study? I’m finishing homework! I’m busy unlike your lazy furry butt!!” Klug sighs, rubbing his temples. “Look Maguro, I’m aware it’s past midnight on a full moon- but I’m far too occupied with my nose in papers than going around digging it into whatever ridiculous plan you’ve come up with.”</p><p>Maguro barked, purple fur bouncing- looks like the bath had really cleaned it out.</p><p>Klug sighs again.</p><p>“Here, this is a plushie of me. Cuddle up to it all you’d like, just stay quiet!”</p><p>He tossed said item to the wolf, slamming the door shut and returning to his office. Picking up the chair, he took a seat and sat still for a few heartbeats. </p><p>.... nothing. </p><p>“Huh. Must be working.” Klug smiled, satisfied with himself as he plucked the quill and continued writing.</p><p>Hours later he yawned, finishing the last line of a series of spells. Calling it a night, he got up and walked into the bedroom, smiling at the sight of his werewolf boyfriend curled around the small plushie of him on the floor. Maguro’s ears perked up, his head rising to watch Klug enter the bed.</p><p>“Okay, now I’m done with all my work.” Klug stated, patting the space beside him, urging Maguro to follow. Instead, the wolf yawned and curled back up around the plushie.</p><p>“... You’re going to get on the bed you lazy mutt or else I’m burning that plushie.”</p><p>Maguro obeyed without hesitation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Oh He MAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maguro whistled to himself as he washed the dishes, scrubbing the plates with a wet rag under the running water of the sink. It was common for him to take the wheel and steer the car when it comes to household chores, not that he minded, he could plug in his headphones and listen to his favourite tunes while killing time. He was always strangely fascinated with doing, rather than sitting. Afterall, he had plenty of time, and killing it meant learning skills that he would most likely not even use ever again. </p><p>Maguro especially enjoyed washing the dishes for two reasons- cleaning and music. He didn’t have to worry about the roaring of the running water as much as he did the screeching of the vacuum, and the minimum movement meant that his wires wouldn’t get tangled. Also, there was always something mesmerizing watching icky things scrub away with the motion of the rag. Dishes were easier than laundry, there was no categorizing and loads- simply rinse them off the best one can and then shove them into the machine to let it polish the rest of the work. It was so absent minded work that Maguro could let his mind wander.</p><p>This time however, he let it wander too far. As he’s reaching to put the latest dish into the dishwasher, it slips from his grasps and falls onto the floor. Maguro doesn’t even flinch, simply stares down at the shattered clay as he turns off his music and pulls his headphones off his ears to rest around his neck. He shakes his head and places his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Well that’s unfortunate,” He clicks his tongue, knowing exactly what’s coming next. Maguro proceeds to take off his crimson rubber cleaning gloves, going to hang them up as the house begins to shake, thudding like that of a storm causing the wood frames to creak and groan. Maguro turns around just in time to see his infuriated fiance standing at the doorway. </p><p>“MAGURO WHAT THE FUCK,” Klug spits, face red and nostrils flaring. He’s fuming in such rage that Maguro has to summon up all the courage he can to grab a small notebook and pencil from his apron pocket. “YOUR FUCKING SMARTASS MOVE RUINED MY CONCENTRATION AND MY FUCKING WORK! DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW GODDAMN FUCKED I AM NOW?! DO YOU FIND IT FUCKING FUNNY?!”</p><p>Maguro, half wishing he could shrink and disappear and half amazed that Klug isn’t breathing, is breaking out into a cold sweat as Klug unexpectedly reaches forward and grabs his tie, yanking him so their faces were mere inches apart.</p><p>“ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING YOU AIR-HEADED DUMBASS?!” Klug’s chest is heaving as he finally stops to breath, hot air blown directly into Maguro’s face- almost enough to shove his bangs out of the way. Klug goes on. “SERIOUSLY I’M FUCKING LOSING BRAINCELLS PONDERING YOUR FUCKING EXISTENCE YOU FUCKING NO GOOD BITCH OF A SON! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING WORK!”</p><p>At this point, Maguro’s ears are ringing, but he’s still keeping a close tally of Klug’s words as his lecture continues. Eventually, the nerd calms down just enough to regain his composure, brushing his hair with his fingers as Maguro takes a moment to let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. </p><p>“What are you fucking looking at?” Klug asked, his voice less aggressive and more in challenge, as if daring Maguro to speak up. </p><p>Maguro manages to freeze his shaking legs and turn his notebook around to show Klug a series of tallies he’s been keeping. </p><p>“... that’s fifty dollars.” Maguro manages to say, to which Klug’s eyes go as wide as saucers as he’s finally realized what his fiance was doing with the small notebook and pen. </p><p>“You seriously aren’t actually keeping a swear jar for me are you?” Klug inquired, his red face of rage diminishing to that of pale shock. </p><p>Maguro simply nodded, and just for a moment, he was afraid that Klug was gonna knock him out with an infuriated punch. Instead, Klug breathed in deeply, letting the air out slowly, and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>“Very well.” Klug states, turning around with an angry huff and stomping back up to his office. </p><p>Maguro sighs heavily in relief, rips out the tally pages in the notebook to throw away, and turns back around while slipping on his headphones to put on the gloves. He grabs a small dustpan and brush, as well as moving the trashcan closer, and begins his work on cleaning up the shattered plate. </p><p>When he finishes and stands back up, he spots a purple rose on the kitchen table with a note that simply says “Sorry”. Maguro smirks, picking up the rose and filling a small cup with some tap water to set it in before throwing away the note, continuing to clean the remaining dishes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>